Laura Albert
Laura Tomasiello Albert is a stuntwoman and actress who worked on an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Hailing from Chicago, Illinois, Albert attended the San Diego State University. She moved to Los Angeles in the 1980s and started to work in the film industry as a featured actress in productions such as the thriller Overdose (1987), the action drama Angel III: The Final Chapter (1988, with Dick Miller), the horror film The Unnamable (1988, with Eben Ham), the action film Bloodstone (1988, with Charlie Brill, Jack Kehler, Christopher Neame, and Marjean Holden), the comedy Glitch! (1988, with Julia Nickson and Marjean Holden), the science fiction comedy Dr. Alien (1989, stunt coordination by Chuck Borden), the crime thriller Road House (1989, with Marshall R. Teague, Kevin Tighe, Michael Rider, Anthony DeLongis, Tiny Ron, Patricia Tallman, and Dennis Ott), the science fiction comedy Dr. Caligari (1989, with John Durbin and Marjean Holden), the thriller Mirage (1990), and the action film Stone Cold (1991, with Folkert Schmidt, Nick Dimitri, and Tom Magee). She also appeared in episodes of Tales from the Crypt (1989, with William Sadler, Roy Brocksmith, Gerrit Graham, and Patti Yasutake), Dream On (1990 and 1991, with Chris Demetral, Rosalind Ingledew, and Hilary Shepard), and Silk Stalkings (1992, with Ben Vereen, Vinny Argiro, and Joyce Robinson). In the early 1990s she also started to work in the stunt industry and performed stunts in films including the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994, with LaFaye Baker, Clint Carmichael, Simone Boisseree, Al Goto, Chuck Hicks, Maria R. Kelly, Gene LeBell, and Patricia Tallman), the science fiction thriller Automatic (1995, with Jeff Bornstein and Christopher Doyle), the comedy Jury Duty (1995), the fantasy film Casper (1995), the science fiction thriller Virtuosity (1995), the science fiction film Strange Days (1995), as stunt double for Christine Harnos in the horror sequel Hellraiser: Bloodlines (1996, with Joni Avery), the science fiction sequel Escape from L.A. (1996), the sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), the science fiction blockbuster Straship Troopers (1997), the horror sequel Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998), the science fiction thriller Virus (1999), the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest (1999, with Jennifer Caputo, Dana Dru Evenson, Gary Guercio, Jim Palmer, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the horror sequel Scream 3 (2000), as stunt double for Bridget Moynahan in the drama Coyote Ugly (2000), and the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000). As a skilled precision stunt driver, she worked on commercials and print-ads for Mercedes, Honda, Dodge, Suzuki, Chrysler, Ford, BMW, Mazda and Audi. She also worked on episodes of Nash Bridges (1999, with Julia Nickson), V.I.P. (2001, with Darlene Ava Williams and Jeff Cadiente), Dr. Vegas (2004, with Harry Groener, Jeff Kober, and Kristin Bauer), and ER (2006, with Scott Grimes, Ted Barba, and Eileen Weisinger). Further stuntwork includes the action thriller The Fast and the Furious (2001), the science fiction thriller The One (2001), the fantasy adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the action sequel xXx: State of the Union (2005, with Eric Chambers, Mike Gunther, Erica Grace, Diana R. Lupo, Mike Massa, Rob Mars, Denney Pierce, and Jeff Pruitt), the comic adaptation Batman Begins (2005), the science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006), the comedy Yes Man (2008), and the crime drama Black Water Transit (2009). More recently, Albert worked as stunt coordinator on several episodes of the comedy series Shameless (2011, with Elle Alexander) and as stuntwoman on the television series The Cape (2011, with Zack Duhame, Hubie Kerns, Theo Kypri, and Pat Romano), the drama The Artist (2011, with Eddie Braun, Brian J. Williams, and Tanner Gill), the comedy Horrible Bosses (2011, with Gregory J. Barnett, Todd Bryant, Doug Coleman, Steve Kelso, Scott Leva, and Thom Williams), and the crime comedy Seven Psychopaths (2012, with Jay Caputo, Terry Jackson, and Henry Kingi, Jr.). External links * * Laura Albert at PerformanceTwo.com * Laura Tomasiello Albert at LinkedIn.com Albert, Laura Albert, Laura